pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Starship Researches
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Researching is an incredibly important thing to do in Pixel Starships if you want to grow in the game. You need a Laboratory to start researching and once you choose a or costing option (Never Both), you cannot remove the lab until you finish or rush the Research. Here is a list of all of the Starship Research Options available, a small explanation is also given for every option. __TOC__ Advanced Engineering Explanation ---- Researching this option increases how many Rooms you can build/upgrade at a time. So with a level 2 Advanced Engineering Research, you can upgrade or build up to four rooms at a time. Without this research, you can only have up to two builds or upgrades at a time. Nanotech Paint Explanation ---- Researching this option allows you to Paint your ship a different color. Also allow you to use Skins. Collector Bot 3K Explanation ---- Researching this option allows you to automatically collect items like Missiles, Androids, Crafts, Cores, Resources, and other things while offline or online. The items collected will be put in a wooden box in the Bridge, if you don't have one, it does nothing. Stickers Explanation ---- Researching this option increases how many Stickers you can equip on your ship. Level one allows you to add one sticker, level two lets you add 2 stickers, and level 3 lets you add 3 stickers. Beer Explanation ---- Researching this option adds two "Beer Draw" options in the crew shop. The Beer Draws costs and increases by 10% for how many Hero Crew you have. The First Beer Draw will give you a 3-5 Star crew and nothing higher or lower. The second Beer Draw works the same except it only gives 4-5 Star crew. The first draw will always give a Hero Crew. Along with this, whenever you don't draw a Hero Crew your chances of getting one increases by 1% each time. Advanced Training Explanation ---- Researching this option decreases how much it costs to upgrade your Crew to the next level. This is pretty useful as Crew level up costs become incredibly expensive at the later levels. For example, if your upgrade costs 2M , you will save 600K gas! UFO Explanation ---- Researching this option allows you to buy Gray Ships as your playable ship. X-Ray Explanation ---- Researching this option allows you to see the inside of a Starship with a scan button whenever you view or fight a ship. It costs 2 to scan, and the person you scan receives one Starbux for your scan. Ammo Recycling Explanation ---- Researching this option increases how efficient you are with your ammo. When you defend and use ammo, a certain percentage is automatically given back to you for free. Along with this, a percentage of the ammo is given back to you for free in a wooden box in the room where the ammo came from. Modularization Explanation ---- Researching this option increases how many Sprinklers, Walls, C4, and etc. you can put in one room. Commerce Explanation ---- Researching this option gives you access to the gBay Market. At level one you can only sell one item at a time, level two lets you sell 2 items and level 3 allows for the selling of 3 items at a time. Fitness Explanation ---- Researching this option gives you more effective training options in the Gym. Education Explanation ---- Researching this option increases the chance of you getting more stat enhancement at the end of training in the Academy. That means at max level Education, you're more likely to get the full advertised enhancement instead of just a percentage of it. Rocket Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Rocket Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Jungler Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Jungler Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Penetrator Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Penetrator Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. EMP Technology Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the EMP Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Incendiary Technology Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Scarlet Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Interceptor Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Interceptor Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Defender Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Defender Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Firehawk Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Firehawk Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Corsair Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Corsair Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Service Droid Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Service Droid with a higher level depending on the Research level. Defender Droid Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Defender Droid with a higher level depending on the Research level. Boarder Droid Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Boarder Droid with a higher level depending on the Research level. Python Explanation ---- Researching this option lets you have more advanced AI. More info on that page. Ion Charge Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Ion Core with a higher level depending on the Research level. Starship Blueprints Explanation ---- Researching this option unlocks the ability to buy Dish Ships and Holiday ships when their respective holiday is near (Horizon Ships, Turkey Ships, BWR Ship). Prestige Explanation ---- Researching this option lets you Prestige crew. ---- Starship Hull Expansion Explanation ---- Researching this option allows you to build special versions of the level 10 and 11 default faction ships like the Pirate Ships, Federation Ships, and Qtarian Ships. These ships have a special bit of extra space that can only be taken up by Resource Rooms. The tradeoff is that you have one less ship health compared to non-extended ships. Once researched, you can simply go to the Shipyard and buy the extension for 1.5K . After that, your able switch back and forth between your ships for free (1 Hour Delay). ---- Debug Researches These researches are only accessed via the game's files and or hacking. These are mainly used to test things or to spot hackers. Impossible Research Explanation ---- You can't research this in-game as Laboratory level 99 doesn't exist. Test Research Explanation ---- You can't research this in-game as Laboratory level 99 doesn't exist. Category:Game Feature